Poem of a Six Year Old
by yoai's of Naruto
Summary: Naruto, at the age of six, has decided to retry his life. Before his 'death', though, he writes a poem to anyone who wishes to read it and know about his life. comes back at about chapter 3
1. the poem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is most definitely not how he acts. if it was then i would most definitely not be reading it and nether would you, well, probably...**

**Poem of a 6-year-old**

**Naruto knew about Kurama in this fic. at the age of 4, thank-you for the question and I hope this clears it up.**

Why?

Why me?

Why is it like this?

Why do they hate me?

Why only me?

There are others.

There are other orphans.

There are other pranksters.

There are other annoyances.

There are other children.

I don't understand.

I don't understand their reasons.

I don't understand what I did.

I don't understand why it's only me.

I don't understand the looks on their face.

They call me many things.

They call me monster,

They call me demon,

They call me Dobe,

They call me evil.

I hate the looks I get.

I hate the people that hurt me.

I hate my apartment.

I hate the color orange.

I hate this village.

I love Jiji.

I love Iruka-sencei.

I love ramen.

I love the nice people at Ichiraku.

I love Kurama.

I want few things.

I want acceptance.

I want friends.

I want safety.

I want to be free.

Thank you for reading my final words and goodbye,

Naruto

The AMBU that came for his shift found this poem on the bed and the last bit of blue flying up to the sky, blood on the ground changing color to follow it up. The man with the dog mask grabbed the letter and raced off to the Hokage. Water sliding down his face, hidden under the mask.

**Hey, im thinking about continuing this and how the Hokage feels about it, but you have to tell me to so...**

**R&R**


	2. breaking down

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto, if i did i would not be writing fanfiction, it would be the actual thing.

thankyou my reviewers and here is jiraiya for bankai777, I don't know if tsunade will come in or not... oh ya! and sorry for how short this is... I'm making the next one longer!

* * *

"Hokage-sama."

"Yes dog, what is it?" The old man looked up from his orange book, Icha Icha Paradise. He set it down when he saw Kakashi without his AMBU mask and having an abnormal serious look on his tear-streaked face. He spoke, completely serious. "What happened Hataki." A slip of paper was thrust into the elders face.

"Read this." The Hokage began, seeming to age years as he read through the entire poem. He began to look his age instead of how he acts.

"No..." he broke off, a choked sob escaping. "Naruto, you couldn't..." By this time, tears were streaming down his aged face, something few had ever seen, and yet, Kakashi was unable to notice anything but the pain he was feeling in his chest. 'Naruto. Dead. Disappeared. Sencei, I failed you. We can even hold a funeral. Dang it!'

"Hey, sencei, bad new- what's wrong?" An old man with long, white hair and warts on his face came busting through the door. He paused, looking around before racing to the even older man's side. "Hey, what happened? And why is Kakashi of the sharingan look so lifeless? He isn't even worshiping me." The only response he received was a finger being pointed to the poem on the Hokage's desk. Jiraiya man picked it up and started reading. His eyes grew in size, getting wider and wider. "No way. Not him. Why? He's so... Not possible! I won't believe this! NO!" And with that, he stormed out of the room, his recently irrelevant information on the Akatski forgotten.

"Why did I have to leave the kid? I was suppost to become his gardian, the one he looks up to and protects him! How did it all go so wrong? I will never be able to make up for this mistake... the mistake that cost a young boy his life! What have I done? Am I really worthy to be called a Sannin? All i do is write porn... all I am is a failure." The man left, drowing in his misury, back to the place he has called home for the past six years. Never to be seen in the village for as long as possible.

Now... wasn't that chapter just the happiest thing you have ever read! sorry that its so short though...

R&R! but even if you don't, ive already started the next one...


	3. When he's Gone

Disclaimer- First, why is it called a disclaimer? We all know that i wouldn't be able to write naruto! come on!

Also, don't forget the poll that i put up! it is important!

Ayame: Not really...

Ugh... That's a drawing... Stupid Ayame! Anyways, Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Kakashi, report." The grief-racked man said in a broken voice, cracking at the vowels. His red and poofy eyes were still evident on his face. "I want to know everything that you saw."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The jounin and former AMBU sounded like a three-year-old in need of comfort. "I was going to check on him to see if there were any villagers today. Entering through the window like normal, I saw blue dust fly out the same one. Looking in, there was a puddle of blood on the floor and the poem on his bed. I saw a hand lifting from the paper then transforming into the blue dust, following the trail out the window. Then the blood lifted, changing color, and follow that. I picked up the poem and read it, then I came here and you know the rest." The man had a look of wonder upon his face as he recalled what happened. He had always known the boy was pure but never to this extent. 'His body was transformed to stardust, ready to be taken back to heaven. Even with such a great and powerful demon, he managed never to have his soul tainted by evil. He was better then all of us, never even being able to hate the villagers after they beat him to the point that most would die.

Flash back

It was the second time the dog masked AMBU had his shift to check in on the whiskered blond. Thinking it would be uneventful, like the last time, he didn't rush to his post. That was his first mistake. A shriek came from the direction opposite of his charge, so the scarecrow decided to ignore it and continue on. That was his second mistake. His third, since, as everyone knows that all bad things come in threes, was that, seeing the boys broken and bleeding body, he was unable to identify who all had messed with the blond, too distracted by what was in front of him.

GRUSOM SEEN AHEAD, SKIP IF YOU GET GROSSED OUT EASYLY.

The boy in front of him looked as though he had been tortured by Anko for hours, never giving into the pain.

Blood stained his blond hair, crusting over to hold its place. The right leg was twisted backwards so much that even a untrained civilian would be able to tell that it had completely snapped off of the rest if his body. Parts of the splintered bone glistened in the moonlight, tinted red by the blood pouring out of the fatal wound. The boys eyes were closed with a long gash passing over the left from eyebrow to mouth. Kunai where left in his shoulder, arms, hands, and feet. By the looks of it, the boy was still running with the ones in his feet still present, judging by the was they had been moved around. His shoulder had the newest ones. Most likely the villagers had just thrown those kunai in by the time Kakashi caught up. Clumps of hair lay dying on the now red streets of the alleyway, bits of blond speckling the red.

The AMBU looked up as he heard a call from a turkey vulture, announcing that it was ready for its soon-to-be-dead meal.

Kakashi picked up the broken boy before rushing to the hospital, hoping to save his life.

Flashback end

That was just half a year ago. Obviously Naruto lived through it and not a scare lay on his body by the time the medic-nins were done. Actually, that's not much of a surprise considering that Tsaunade had come to check in with Sarutobi and was immediately sent to the boy when they just walked through the white doors.

After that incident, Kakashi asked to be aloud to watch the boy during any free time he had. And now, right once he came back from a long mission, the boy kills himself. Something had to have happened to make him do this! He always had such a great, monstrous will to live and never give up! How did he break so much as to commit suiside? Why did-

The silver-haired AMBU was cut off by the old man. "We'll have to tell everyone that he has died. Neko!" A AMBU with a red and gold cat mask appeared from the shadows. "Find Tsaunade and tell her of his death. She deserves to know."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She disappeared the next second to find the legendary gambler.

"Kakashi, don't do anything rash, okay?" His voice was stronger, only a small quiver audible.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi's was completely the opposite, barely being able to make out that much sound. He drifted out of the door, giving off the presence of a lost and lonely ghost.

"Kakashi, I will announce his death to everyone tomorrow, alright? You have the next two weeks off." Though the man sounded in charge, he was very worried for the masked man. 'He has lost so much and the one thing helping to bring him back just died, not good.' The samadain Hokage was only able to sigh, knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

The next few weeks passed, weeks turning into months, months turning into years. The village and it's inhabitants lost their joy during this time. Even though many celebrated the death of the 'demon' they stopped after a week passed. Kakashi took more missions during this period, wanting to get away from the village and the memories it held. People no-longer heard shouting from the Hokage tower about too much paperwork or people giving chase to Konoha's greatest prankster. The people at Ichiraku stopped making miso ramen since it reminded them too much of a certain blond. Tsaunade was even harder to find than before since she was always moving as to never give her enough time to think about all of her loved ones. The colors in Konoha all looked dimmer and the people felt like walking zombies and, though no one would admit to it, everyone missed the whiskered ball of sunshine and joy.

That is, until October tenth, seven years later when a blond walked into the village.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Anyways, how was the story? Should Naruto have stayed dead, Never to come back? I hope that's not what you your thinking! If it is, then i don't like you! Not really... Anyone that actually has the attention-span to read this is my friend!

Also, I wont update until i have ten reviews! Haha! Now you have to review! well, you dont have to if you dont like my story... ugh, whatever!

Ayame: Will you just shut up already! Its bad enough that I have to hear you tell this story, you dont have to put stuff after it also! My mind is going to explode!

Sorry... Ill shut up now...

Ayame: Review!

Hey! thats what I say!

**R&R! Well, Review please, you already read...**


	4. He's back

I'm back people! Didga miss me? Anyways, great job reviewing! I got ten before i had even finished the chapter! It'll be the same thing for this chapter but has to get to 15 reviews, got it? Good!

Disclaimer- same as always, i don't own naruto and if i did them i wouldn't be writing the fanfictions. Now that's out of the way, on to the story!

* * *

The next few weeks passed, weeks turning into months, months turning into years. The village and it's inhabitants lost their joy during this time. Even though many celebrated the death of the 'demon' they stopped after a week passed. Kakashi took more missions during this period, wanting to get away from the village and the memories it held. People no-longer heard shouting from the Hokage tower about too much paperwork or people giving chase to Konoha's greatest prankster. The people at Ichiraku stopped making miso ramen since it reminded them too much of a certain blond. Tsaunade was even harder to find then before since she was always moving as to never give her enough time to think about all of her loved ones. The colors in Konoha all looked dimmer and the people felt like walking zombies and, though no one would admit to it, everyone missed the whiskered ball of sunshine and joy.

That is, until October tenth, seven years later when a blond walked into the village.

Chap. 4

"Wow... What's up with this place? Hey, old man?" The newly arrived boy said as he walked into an open shop. "Whys this place so dead?"

"The death of someone precious to us. It happened years ago but most have never recovered. He was our sun and with his death, he took the light. The Hokage retired and Donzo took his place, turning this into a ninja village instead, so that there were no civilians. Everyone here has been trained to be a ninja and if you refused the training, you were either kicked out or killed. This village used to be full of life and chatter, now listen. Not even animals dare to talk under his rule." The old guy was right. You know how when there's silence you start hearing crickets? Well, not even those sounded.

"Wow old man... maybe_ I_ can take him down for you." The boy had a confident grin on his face as though he already knew the outcome and was just smiling at the sight of his victory.

"NO!" Shouted the old guy. At the look if a person passing by the booth, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "You can't! If you try, you will never come out yourself! He'll take over your mind or your body, please don't go!" The man continued pleading with the newcomer while he just looked around bored, ignoring the guy.

'Wow... to think this place ended up so terrible after I left.. oh well! Now that I'm back I can fix everything! Starting with this Donzo guy... wonder if he's really that bad.' "Hey, old guy! Where's the last Hokage? Still alive or not?"

"He's alive alright, but hasn't done anything to help us! It's like he's given up!" The man was fuming, going on and on about how the last leader was siting back and doing nothing to help.

"Where is he?" The blinds voice grew hard, not liking how this man was talking about the Hokage and not liking what this Donzo person was doing.

"The apartment complex G7, you'll have to ask which room." The man answered this quickly, noticing the look in this strangers eye. The guy replied with a thanks before walking away.

At the apartment

Sarutobi walked to the door at the sound if knocking. "Coming!" He then opened the solid oak door, gasping at what he saw, or, more like, _who_ he saw.

In front of him stood a purely blond, whiskered, semi-short seven year old with sun kissed skin. The blond looked up at him with indescribable blue eyes and a full smile, showing an unbearably bright light and pearl white teeth.

"Hey Jiji! I'm baaack!" The vision talked. It taunted him, making him hope for something impossible. At the same time, there was a curtain bliss coming with this particular vision, making it different then the rest... sweeter. And all the more cruel. It will disappear in time and leave him all the more broken. What god decided he deserved this kind if punishment in the first place? What had he done in a past life to make this happen?

"Jiji? Heeeelloooooo? *pause* You alive? Ojii-san?" He got up really close to the old guys ear.

"HEEEEEEY! WAKE UP OLD MAN!" Everyone in the village winced, covering their ears and remembering the kid they had pushed out. He was the only person able to scream like that.

"Gah! Naruto! Don't yell in my ear! I can hear you perfectly fine if you talk normally!"

"Ah! Finally back, huh? Glad you recognize me after seven years! That could have been a problem..." The now known Naruto looked up, rubbing the back of his head in an imbearest manor.

"Wait... Back up... Naruto?" The blond showed a fox-like grin, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"The one and only!"

* * *

That's it! Sorry it's so short! I've been working on 7 at a time and that's just a tiny bit hard...

Ayame: ya think? You haven't even been drawing friends for me! I'm so lonely...

Well... anyways, you know the drill! R&R even if you already read since that is tradition! Ja! !


	5. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but the other random people in this story are mine

YA! Update! Read and enjoy

Mey: And say happy B-day!

Ayame: WHAT!? Its your birthday? and when did you get here Mey?

Mey: Just now. ANYWAYS, Read and enjoy!

HEY! thats what I said!"Wait... Back up... Naruto?" The blond showed a fox-like grin, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"The one and only!"

Chapter 5

"How? You died seven years ago and yet you look a year older! What happened!" The boy rubbed the back of his head again.

"Well, ya see..."

Flash back

"Hey, kit, are you really sure that you want to stay? If this gets much worse..."

"Ya ya nii-san. I know. If it gets much worse than you won't be able to heal me. If you can't heal me then I die. You've told me hundreds of times!" The little blond boy was annoyed with the same chat over and over but was glad that someone was concerned for him.

"Here, I have an idea. There is a way that, if the gods approve, you will be allowed to be reborn yet still know everything up till this point. After that you can come back or not, it's up to you. But also remember that if they don't like you then you just die, never to rejoin the cycle of life. It is your choice."

"Can I give my answer later? I don't know yet or even if there is even a remotely possible chance of me getting this privilege." The blond was semi-consurned about what would happen if he actually died.

"If course kit. Just know that I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think you could." The fix wrapped his tail around the boy very affectionately. "I mean, you have to be if you can make even a demon love you." The boy smiled happily at the word love.

"Hehe.. Ya.. I guess so! So, do you think that I should? I will if you say yes"

"Ya, you deserve it."

"Okay then. What do I do. Besides, wont the villagers be happy that their 'demon' is 'dead'?"

Time skip

"Circle, blood, look, chakra, time, place, and outfit." The six-year-old checked off the things needed to complete the ritual. "That's the last thing... I won't be here for a while I guess. I'll get the poem for Jiji to read, then we can go."

"Alright then. And, one more thing."

"What's that?" The demon grinned.

"Happy birthday." Happy tears fell from the blonds eyes.

"Arigatō." He whispered before setting down the poem and getting pulled up to the heavens.

End flashback

"They decided that I was worthy and that was it, I was sent back down on the same day and ended up in a forest with the body of a newborn... that _was_ kinda weird but oh well! Can't do anything about it now! Anyways, the real reason that I'm here is to figure out _why_ _you_ stopped being _Hokage_ and stopped caring about what was happening in the **village**!" The boy was fuming. To him it didn't matter that they had treated him so badly, they were still just human.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you say that? People are afraid to leave their shops in fear of getting caught about bit being trained! This Donzo guy has turned Konoha into a military base and you don't even know?!"

"Naruto, everything and everyone is at peace. I don't know what you talking about."

'Huh, he really doesn't know.. Could it be a genjutsu?' "Kai!" He shouted as he released a large amount of chakra. "Any difference?" He looked towards the old man who was currently staring out the window, gawking.

"What's happened here?"

* * *

Yay, done. Great job reviewing! I put this up right once I saw how many I had!

Ayame: 15 on the dot

Mey: And now its 18

All: So... R&R!


	6. The ANBU

Disclaimer: dont own naruto, never have, probely never will, *tear*

Ayame: God this one is stupid! Why did you put it up again?

Because I want to! deal with it!

Mey: actualy, there were 20 reviews so you didn't have a choice...

Dang you SuperBoy99! I hadn't even started on this chapter and you already reviewed five times! once for each chapter! ARG! but still, thank you for reviewing!

Ayame: Ugh, such idiocity! why are you my creater?!

Deal with it! if it wasn't for me, you would have never been able to say any of this so ha!

Ayame: fine, you win. Mey, you got anything to say?

Mey: Continue to the story!

* * *

'Huh, so it really was a genjutsu… Well then, I guess that i won't have to beat Jiji to a bloody pulp any time soon. That's comforting…' Out loud he said, "Well then Jiji, guess everything's okay now, but i should still tell you what has been happening to Konoha."

"What? Isn't it still the same as normal?" The old man still was confused about being under a genjutsu… this may just be a little difficult.

"Here, Ill tell you what I know. What's-his-face, D-something has taken over. This has been going on for some time, probably a few years considering that you quit after I suposably 'died'. Everyone in Konoha has now been trained as ninja and if you didn't want to then you were either forced out of the village or killed if you could be considered a treat in the future. Most people are afraid to leave their homes or shops due to the fact that AMBU are clearly seen anywhere you go, scaring the pee out of everyone that doesn't expect them. If somebody is too loud then you will get yelled at and maybe even taken to jail judging by how that person at the one stand acted. Everyone is wearing a ninja uniform and there were no kids running around that I could see, which is weird, even in these conditions. Oh ya, also, everyone seems to hate you for abandoning them and allowing that D-person to do this so… good luck surviving the villagers." The Old Guy just stared, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"This is what has happened? What have I done… what have you done Donzo? Have we forsaken the village by our complete and utter selfishness?" He turned to Naruto after this talk with himself, or the sky, or whatever he was talking to. "Will you help me take back the village? I am sure that some are still loyal to me, even after all that I have done." The man had achieved a fierceness in his gaze that seemed to have disappeared long ago. He was ready to take back his village and destroy anyone that stood in his way. Once again he was acting like the Hokage that he once was and ready to lead a rebellion against the one that has wronged his village so much while leaving him under the impression that all was fine around him.

"Of course! This still _is _my village, even if I had left it to be reborn! Hey! This reminds me, can I be an ninja? Technically, I am 13, not 7, and should be able to take the test to become a genin! So will you let me?" The old man just stared at him before talking

"Naruto, remember, I am not the Hokage anymore, I don't have that power to let you take the test."

"Oh, ya, right… oh well! How 'bout I help you take back the village _and then_ take the exams! Hows that sound?" The man chuckled at Narutos antics.

"Fine, fine. You'll be a gennin by the time the rebellion is over. Happy?"

"YEP!" Another bystander walked past and 'shushed the blond 7-year-old. "NO! WHY SHOULD I?! THIS VILLAGE IS GONNA CHANGE AND I'LL BE THE ONE TO FORCE IT TO! DATTEBANE**!"**

"SHUT UP YA STUPID KID! NO ONE CARES!" That was when some more ANBU came to take the man away. He started yelling about how the only reason that _he _was yelling was because that 'little kid' wouldn't stop _his_ yelling. The ANBU turned to Naruto.

"Is this true brat?"

"YA! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! UZUMAKI NARUTO! DATTEBANE!"

"Hey brat, you should probably shut your trap unless you want to take a trip to the Hokage. Got that?" It was the purple haired ANBU from before (the paragraph one above) saying this, her hair fanning out at the top, immediately drawing Naruto's attention to it, and you never what his attention on you… ever.

"HEY LADY! YOUR HAIR LOOKS FUNNY!" From there, the blond continued to jump onto her, knocking her down, and playing with the fan-shaped hair. She tried to knock him off but it seemed as though an invisible force was holding her down, not allowing her to move.

"GET THIS KID OFF OF ME!" She screamed. The other ANBU in her unit made a move forwards to help their teammate out of the situation only to be forced back by the same invisible force with the 7-year-old looking angrily at them.

"Stop." The blonds voice was cold and had an undeniable menace in its tone. "I want to play with the lady's hair." Nearly everybody in the room peed their pants at this statement, the rest were surprised by how he could sound so menacing while saying something so kiddish. "Now," his voice was the playful little kid voice they had been expecting from him. "Her hair looks better to me so take me to this D-person!" They all looked at the purple- used to be fan shaped- hair with surprise. This boy, a seven year old, was able to tame the so-called 'untamable' hair. The hair tie was still in it but was now looser and lower to the back. Hair that would stick out in any direction no matter what was now wavy and beautiful, losing its fierce nature after submitting to this newly deemed god-like boy.

"How?" One was finally able to whisper. "The hair… impossible."

"What?" The ANBU with the now calmed hair said, panicky. "What did the brat do? Is it gone? TELL ME YOU MAGOTS!" One took out a mirror that was normally used to look into another room without being seen and held it in front of their comrade. "My hair…. YES! THANK YOU YA LITTLE BRAT!" The ANBU began giving her savior a nuggy (is that how you spell it?) before pushing him away. "Sorry brat, but we still have to bring you to the Hokage of this village."

"Okay! I got tired of dealing with Jiji anyways… plus I asked for that awhile ago but no one was listening to me… more focused on the stupid hair that is _way_ easier to tame then mine… what's the big deal about that anyways! its just hair!" He started mumbling to himself when he got to his annoyance with hair but other then that, he was talking directly to the now surprised ANBU. Naruto began to wonder what was wrong with them if a 7- technically 13- year old was able to make them gauke with their hidden mouths dropped and barely visible eyes widened beyond belief. "... Well, gonna take me or what? Do ya just want to tell be the directions? That could work and then I wouldn't have to deal with you… *pause* Hey, Jiji? Do you know where the current Hokage is? These guy's aren't talking…."

"Yes Naruto, of course I know and so do you. Remember the tower that you always had to go to just to find me? That's the Hokage tower. Understand? Just go there."

"Thanks Jiji! Seeya later! Oh ya, you should make sure that they" he motioned to the ANBU "are okay or not. JA!" The kid disappeared faster than anyone could believe his tiny body could move, surviving to confuse the already thoroughly dumbfounded people even more. It was a full two minutes before the first could speak.

"Fun kid… things are gonna change around here, right Tenzo?"

"Yes. And I think that they will, and for the better."

"Anko, Tenzo, lets go. We need to make sure the kid get's there safely and that that's where he's _actually_ headed."

"Hai, Kakashi." Anko was the only one to continue talking. "When we catch up to him, help me decide on weather to kill him or thank him, maybe to just beat the brat up for jumping on me and then thank him again for his help."

"Ya ya, just wait until he's talked to Danzo-sama to talk with him first if you decide to kill him."

"Hai." She sounded a little depressed at the thought of waiting before falling deep into thought about what she would do.

"Good, now let's go." and with that, the ANBU team were off, racing to catch up with a curtain blond fuzzball of joy. Well, save Kakashi who asked the former Hokage a two word question "Usumaki Naruto?"

* * *

And that is it! Love it? Hate it? wanna through it infront of a train going 700 m/h and burn what's left of it's remains? If this is you, REVIEW!

Mey: hehe... That rhymed.

Ayame: to. much. stupidity. going. dark.

Mey: A? You alive? No? Okay then...

R&R people!


	7. Meeting the Hokage

Disclaimer: me no own Naru

Ayame: You definitely don't!

I don't like you.. anyways, I haven't been able to get onto my computer for some time so here you go! I'm gonna update in 24 reviews, got that?

* * *

Uzai: How annoying or troublesome

Ano: Ummm

Chap. 7

"Now… lets see… the raman shop was here the last time I lived here… now there's a weapon shop! And I had been able to see the tower from the place! Now all I have to do is enter.." Naruto arrived at the front and only doors into the place. Two guards were able to be seen from the entrance, meaning that many more were hiding in the shadow's, the way that normal ninja do. These ones were just decoys as a show of power.

"Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing here? This is only for customers! Its not a little midgets playground! Leave this moment!" The guard continue yelling, planning on the kid doing as he said or being scared away. He did not expect the brat to walk right past him without the mans 'highly trained ninja mind' picking up on it.

"Uzai… why was he trying to stop me in the first place? Not like I'm doing anything bad! Dang adults!"

"HEY, KID!" 'UGH! Not again! Just leave me alone to get to this dang Hokage!' "BRAT! DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME! I STILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" 'OHHH! It's that crazy ANBU lady! Wonder what she wants?' He turned around to face the woman with purple hair.

"Yes? How is it that I may be of assistance to you this fine evening?" A fit of giggles from both boy and woman followed that while the other men in the squad sighed with a sweat-drop showing on their heads. "ANYWAYS, what are you doing here? I did come like I said I would!"

"Ya, so?" The two continued to stare at each other before one of the teammates interrupted the display with a cough.

"Ya done?"

"... Not yet…*four seconds pass* Now we are! Right brat?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get it right physico!" Everyone blinks, realizing exactly who this was.

"You mean, the kid that died seven years ago?"

"YEP! Is that weird?"

"...Yes."

"Oh…"

"Okay, enough of this silly conversation! The more important question is, 'how are you alive?!' isn't it?" Everyone turned expectantly at the enigma.

"... What?" The enigma was confused, making everyone sweat-drop.

"Aren't you going to explain?"

"No." *blank stares*.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! MAYBE I WON'T THANK YOU!" The males held back an angry Anko as she tried to rip out the boys heart and eat it for breakfast. They were only able to for a minute until she got free and charged the '7-year-old'.

"RUN AWAY!" The boy glanced at the ANBU who shouted this before saying,

"Why?" He held up a hand, stopping Anko mid-jump and sending her crashing to the ground. "She's weak. Didn't even have to use two fingers." The boy continued walking, seeming to feel as though completely owning a fight against an ANBU without even trying was the easiest thing in the world. Once again, the dumbfounded ANBU just stood staring at the back of the blond boy walking away to meet the Hokage that turned the village upside down in the seven years he was gone.

"... Guys, he never told us how he's still alive… did he."

"Nope… maybe Kakashi knows? He did disappear after we left the third's house."

"Ya… lets find that stupid scarecrow!" One followed the boy while the other two ran off to find their squad captain.

With the blond

'Now, where is this D-guy? Over here? *People yelling to chase the 'intruder'* Nope… This way? *people yelling to catch the brat* I KNOW! Its this room!' The boy entered a bare room with only a desk towards the back, piled high with paperwork, and a random plant in the corner. The walls were colored red and beige with black scroll saying 'Hokage'. A lone old man was sitting behind the desk, working on some of the piles of paperwork, most likely hoping for a distraction from the mountain of destroyed trees.

"YO! OLD GUY!" The ancient man looked up, eyes widening in surprise that a kid was able to get past all of his guards and into his room without his notice. Quickly, the man got to his feet and into a fighting stance.

"What are you here for?"

"Ano.. see, I w-"

"HOKAGE-SAMA! A little kid has infiltrated the tower and-" He broke off, seeing the boy had already entered the room before him.

"Yo. Can I help you"

"YOU! You were the one that took all of the uniforms out of the dressing room, weren't you!" He pointed an accusing finger at the boy.

"YEP! That way, less people would try chasing me! I was just told to come to the Hokage!"

"He was. The Brat was screaming, loud enough for the entire sand village to hear. Kids got a strong pair of lungs."

"That was him? Wow kid…" (Going back to the actual story)

"Anko! Why did this kid come to me by himself? You and your squad should have been escorting him!"

"He surprised us. This kid is… interesting. Show him Naruto!"

"...Why?" *Blank stares*

"...Just do it.."

"Fine!" The kid pushed back Anko without touching her and sat on the ground, acting as though he was rebelling.

"Hehe… told you he was strong." Anko was walking out of the hole recently made in the wall, using the sides as supports to balance herself. The two men in the room gawked at both boy and woman.

"Naruto, was it? Would you be opposed to joining our rankings? We could use one of your caliber. You will join a genin team as one has lost a member on a recent mission. There is an Uchiha and a Haruno. Will you enter?"

"Sure, why not? Got nothing else to do!" The man smiled.

"Perfect"

* * *

Review!


	8. Scary' pets

Yo everyone! How you liking winter so far? Cold? Well, it is here! And you know what comes with the cold? anyone? Well, I'll tell you! Sickness. I hate it. Low energy and aching body parts. Well, I don't think you people read up here very often because if you did you would see how i said that I'll update at 24 reviews and how many did I get? No new ones. I don't think that my last chapter stunk _that _much! well, whatever. I'll be nice this time and give you the next one, but not any other times after this! Got that people! Good. Now, here's the story.

* * *

chapter 8

'So.. Starting out as a gennin even though I was able to take out that AMBU… This team had better be good or I'll quit!' Our favorite little blond seven-lookin year-old though, walking down the street to a specific ramen shop he remembered from when he was in the village all those years ago. He assumed that, since they had the best ramen in the shinobi nation, they couldn't have closed shop. Not even in these hard times.

"Hey! Kid! What do you think that you're doing out here? Get back to your house brat. It's no time for a gaki like you to be out." The boy looked up at the source of the voice. A very intelligent answer fell from his mouth.

"Eh?" The man sweatdropped.

"Its past bed time kid, get home. This is when all the evils are out and ninja let out their pets. If a pet finds you," the man drew a finger over his throat. "you die. Got that?" Without waiting for an answer, he left the boy to his own thoughts.

'Their 'pets'? This wasn't how it had been before… people were out at all hours of the day and the night! But then again, if someone has to stay inside at these times, the 'pets' must be scary! I wonder what they look like…' He jumped to the roof of the nearest building, landing in a crouched position to wait for the scary 'pets' of the ninja. Wondering what they look like, the boy let his mind wander to all of the possibilities. A skeleton version of his former tenant popped into his mind. It roared in his face before disappearing with the blond thinking about how cute it looked. With its retreat, a zombified slug made its own appearance, grossing the boy out but having no success in scaring him. Then the image of a snake looking guy appered, hissing in his face and neck elongating to bite his neck. With the thought, 'weirdo' from the blue eyed boy, he vanished with a hiss.

With Orochimaru

"Dang brat! I almost had him! That kid would have made a strong vessel for me, stronger then the Uchiha." The snake man called to his loyal servant. "Kabuto! I Want you to befriend the boy and learn his secrets to getting me out of his mind. NOW!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, I will report back to you in one week." The silver-haired man disappeared into the night, following the blond ex-jinchuuriki.

Back to the favorite person

'Where the heck are the scary monsters?! All I see are dogs, snakes, globs smelling of acid, and cats! All of them are too cute to be scary! Stupid villager and his misleading words. Well, maybe they're strong and hard to fight? Like, cats are really fast, dogs are strong, snakes are flexible, and the globs… well… I don't know about them. Huh, well, I'll go check them out to find their strengths and weaknesses!' He jumped down from the roof, landing right in front of his target. "Yo. Wanna fight me?" Expecting an answerer, the blond waited. And waited. And waited even more. Finally, after a minute, he sweatdropped. Then the blob pounced.

With surprising speed, it moved from the spot it was standing to seven feet behind its target. Belly swelling, he released a powerful odor from his gut in the direction of the blond child. Pumping his gut full of another attack, he shot forwards at the boy ending just a foot from him. The gas reaching just in time to make the boy dubble over to avoid it and and place his head right in the line of fire for the things next attack, acid. Punching his own stomach, the acid ball flew out of him and onto the blond head of hair, getting to work on the strands. Naruto's nose wrinkled at the smell before he stood up.

Eyes dark, he said one thing. "Enough." All of a sudden, the gunk on his hair was thrown off and him gone the next second. He was seen by a lown cat seven miles away at the next second and, just one more after that, a smoke cloud was seen where the glob formerly stood, acid rain scattering the pavement and buildings. Civilians looked out their windows to the mushroom cloud that had formed in the sky while a squad of ninja were sent out to find the perpetrator. A purple haired ANBU, one that had watched the encounter from the start, stared open mouthed at the scene that had just played out in front of her own two eyes. A smile opened her lips as one single phrase fell from them, "Impressive gaki, impressive."

Back to the blond

"Hey, dad, what just happened there?" A blond haired girl asked, looking at her father.

"I dont know Ino, but ill tell you when I do." Inochi left the house, heading to the Hokage's tower.

Wrong blonds.. hehe. now to Naruto

"Jiji! Where are you?" The blue-eyed blond stood inside the apartment where he had first seen the ex-Hokage last. The door had been left unlocked so he decided to let himself in (that's what he'll tell others at least). Sitting at the counter, he waited for a minute before walking up the steps to the bedrooms. Growing close to one door, he gripped the handle and pulled. The door opened and he stepped in to find the old man sleeping on the bed. Naruto smiled and closed the door before entering another room, this time empty, and laying on the bed. Feeling the decorative green colored sheets, he lifted the layers up and slipped underneath. A feeling of warmth enveloped him as he closed his eyes, entering the world of dreams.

* * *

Well, now I only need 24 reviews to update, so get to it! Well, if you like my story that is. If you don't, then I would like to know _why_ are you reading it? That just doesn't make sense. Eh, what ever. REVIEW PEOPLE!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the update that took sooooo long! Having the national french exam and my computer being a bitch having over 50 viruses at the same time is NOT fun at all! Also, anyone know what's up with this tiny little box I have to type in? It's annoying me... Anyways, here's the story!

* * *

"DING DING DING! DING DING DING! DING DING DING! DIN- SMASH! STUPID ALARM CLOCK! WAKING ME UP!" Naruto, if you couldn't tell, hates being woken up. His alarm clock *dinged* for the last time that day, smashed to pieces by a tanned fist. "Dang it! Now I have to buy a new one! It's the fourth this week! Maybe the next one I could put a seal on to stop it from getting destroyed…" Falling deep into thought about how to improve his clocks as not to brake with one hit, he walked into the third Hokage's kitchen and sat down at the counter. "Dang… it's time to meet with the group. A banshee, an Emo, and some cyclopes. I pity the person that was on their team before me. 'Might even be happy he died…

Flashback

"Naruto, time to get up! You have to meet with your teammates today! It's already six!" This was the ANBU from yesterday shouting up to him since the ex-Hokage didn't know what was going on.

"Dangit.. maybe I should get an alarm clock? Can't have some random person coming to wake me up each morning." He got up out of the bed and walked over to his closet. Picking out a orange jump suit that the old man just happened to keep, he put it on. "BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" He shouted back. Hearing a grunt in response, he went to the bathroom to try unsuccessfully to get a comb through his blond hair. After finally managing to get the brush into his disobedient hair, he sprinted down the stairs to see a waiting ANBU. "Done." He called out. "Where should I go?"

"Training ground 7. I'm supposed to lead you there and make sure you don't get into any trouble. Now try to keep up." She walked to the door before moving into a jog. Though she didn't see it, Naruto grinned his famous Fox Grin (Yes, that's now a thing!). He followed her with a 'slow' jog, gaining on her and then surpassing her. Taking this as a challenge, the ANBU began to run after him and thus the race to training ground 7 began. The only problem was they ended up at the gates of Area 44, AKA the Forest of Death. Naruto sent an annoyed look at his guide for getting them to the wrong place before sighing and trying to find his own way.

It didn't take long.

Naruto heard a banchi screech about something like 'Sasuke-kun! Will you go out with me?! That baka's dead so he can't get in my way or yours! Please go out with me! (Is this good? I wanted to try something where Sakura's kinda mean, so I'm new at this…)' It only took a few seconds for Naruto to comprehend how she said the 'baka' died, meaning that it might be one of his new team-mates. He groaned at the thought. 'Ugh, might as well check it out. If they are, damn it. If they aren't, well, no harm in trying!' And so, he speed off to the source of the skreech.

One Hour Later

'Kill me now. I beg of you Kami-sama! Anything to get away from this banshee!' Naruto yelled to the heavens in his mind as, outside of his mind, a pink haired girl screeched to a emo-teme and the teacher was no-where to be found. The only blond on the team contemplated whether or not to commit suicide or just knock himself unconscious. Luckily for him, he didn't have the chance to do either before some silver haired guy showed up with the famous orange book, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. The man was semi-tall with a lower-face mask and his hitai-ate covering his left eye. Glancing up, he eye-smiled at the new member of his team. Pinkie screamed 'YOU'RE LATE!' at the new-comer and he just made up some stupid excuse. Naruto wasn't paying that much attention as he was observing the man. 'ANBU? Why is he teaching genin? His chakra signature is the same as that one I had met yesterday. The caption, I think… weird.'

"Oy!"

'It would be nice to be trained by an ANBU captain though. That is, if he's good enough to teach me.'

"OY! LISTEN!"

'Should I ask him? Ya.'

"HEY! LISTEN UP BRAT!"

"Huh? Oh! Hello ANBU-san! Do you mind training me?" Naruto had a pleasant smile on face, not to big, nor too small. The rest of his newly appointed team just blinked at him before the genin turned towards their captain. Pinky was the one to start screaming at him, obviously.

"ANBU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US! AND HOW DID THIS BAKA KNOW BEFORE WE DID! ANSWER ME KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU COULD HAVE TRAINED SASUKE BETTER AND HE WOULD HAVE PASSED THE CHUNIN EXAMS IF YOU HAD!" As that went on, the others looked at each other, getting to know one another and tuning out the kunoichi.

After about a minute of seizing the others up, Naruto finally greeted them. "HI! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! What's your's?" One person just grunted in response as the other eye-smiled.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves, huh? Well, I guess that I'll start! My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many hobbies. I don't think I have a dream for the future, and I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Alright! Sasuke, you're next!"

"Hn. I dont want to." He turned away, walking to a tree and walking up it. As he did this, he had an air of superiority and 'look up to me, I'm better then you' going on. 'Is he trying to impress me? Well, it's not working. I was able to do that when I was four in this lifetime. Ten if you count the last one. Maybe he won't be so annoying if I ignore him? Well, I guess it's worth a shot!'

"Naruto." The cyclopes said, maybe one of the many before as he tried to get his new student out of his thoughts and back into reality. "How about you introduce yourself?" The man suggested. With a nod of 'okay', the boy started.

"As you know, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I was a resident of this village at one time but had to leave due to certain circumstances. I am not weak in any way, shape, or form, so dont try to double cross me unless you want to die." He turned towards the silver-haired man. "I believe you can confirm that Sensei. I like almost everything and hate very few things. My main dream for the future is to change this village into something better where anyone can relax and not have to fear for their lives. I also have many hobbies but the main ones that come to mind are training, cooking, and finjutsu. One more thing, I have a challenge for you all. Try to figure something out about me. If you can, I'll grant one hope, dream, wish, or anything else that is within my power to do. Just remember, everyone that i have met has called me the 'enigma within a maze of enigmas'. I'm truly not kidding about that. Now, you can start…. wait for it….. NOW!

End flashback

'Wow, now that I think about it, I shouldn't have issued that challenge. Quite often I've seen both Sasuke and Sakura following me wherever I went and it's getting somewhat freaky. I also know that Kakashi has, but I never see his hair out of the corner of my eye when I'm eating breakfast or something like right now. Yes, I did mean right now. There's a duck tail shaped thing coming out from behind my door. It's sad to watch that he, the so called 'best of the year' rookie, is this easy to spot. That konohamaru kid was harder, and he had a square box with eye holes. I never would have thought that a genin that has been trained by an ANBU captain for a year could be this terrible! It's just UNTHINKABLE!' I sigh. 'Just a little longer. You only have to figure out how strong that old guy is. Then you can leave this team and take over as Hokage.' I sigh again. 'We really need better training in Konoha. This is just too sad to watch.' My eyes were cast down ward to my food, determined to forget about the disturbing thoughts of being watched so often. This is going to be a looooong wait.

* * *

Well, there's the long waited for chapter! I know that it isnt much but oh well, hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


End file.
